Mithien Lavellan
Character summary here Overview Physical Appearance Mithien Lavellan has short brown hair, blue-grey eyes, and a fair complexion. She used to have longer hair but cut it as it got in the way in the field. She has a long scar on the right side of her face from accidentally getting raked by her halla's antlers when it had gotten spooked. For her clothes she prefers greens, browns, blacks, earthy colors, with accents of gold or blue. Around Skyhold she usually sports Day's Vigil or Night's Watch outfits. Personality She's witty and at times, sarcastic, but she does her best to do the right thing. She's not confrontational, but will confront people if she must or if she's super angry (doesn't happen often). At times she can be awkward when talking to some people (i.e. Sera remarking hoping she's not too 'elfy' and Mithien's response is 'lolwat'), though she gets less awkward the more she gets to know the person. Under Josephine and Leliana's guidance she becomes more conversationally suave among strangers and acquaintances. She's determined, carries a sense of responsibility that developed from her time as a clan hunter, and enjoys learning. If she's angry or something gets under her skin, she'll respond with scathing remarks but never resort to violence unless she's threatened. 'Talents and Skills' Besides killing things: Mithien's former role as a clan hunter ensured she learned the necessary survival skills for scouting and navigating the wilds. She can track wildlife and people, make smokeless fire pits, put up shelters that blend in with the terrain, and so on. She has some amount of handy skills, like mending clothes and making arrows and poisons. She can also make rope traps for game and small nets for fishing. Personal hobbies include reading (used to trade books as the aravels couldn't be burdened with too many, got super excited at having libraries at Haven and Skyhold), some art in the form of making rock carvings, paintings, or whittling. Halla and deer antlers in particular were some of her favorite mediums. From animal teeth, bone, obsidian and crystal she would make decorative knives and daggers. Biography History Prior to the Conclave at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Mithien was a hunter for clan Lavellan, bringing back wild game or chasing off predators, wildlife and people alike. She would also help gather herbs for the healers, and wild fruits and vegetables. She had a wanderlust that would lead her to 'scout' ahead of camp or the aravels, sometimes for days at a time. There would always be a scolding when she returned, or whenever another hunter was sent to find her. Mithien was often sent to trade with humans or dwarves when the clan camped close to a city state. She didn't know it then, but Keeper Istimaethoriel had been preparing her to be sent forth from the clan. In addition to trading, she was taught about the human world within Thedas; the Keeper had expressed to the whole clan time and again that the Elvhen would not further themselves by antagonizing the other races of Thedas, as their ancestors had learned from the fall of the Dales. Thus, when Keeper Istimaethoriel gave her the task of sneaking into the conclave at the temple, Mithien had departed with a sense of purpose. In-game Allied with the mages, exiled the Grey Wardens, Hawke in the Fade, blackmailed Celene, Gaspard and Briala into working together, saved the Chargers, and allowed Morrigan to drink from the Well. Told Cullen he didn't need lyrium. Disbanded the Inquisition. Post-game Mithien takes up Varric's offer of an estate in Kirkwall, as she had no intentions of returning to her clan (and they settled in Wycome, so they're always within visiting reach). With the loss of her arm she can no longer use a bow, so adapted her assassin training to use knives, more poisons, and studied more alchemy to develop flasks and grenades for combat. Outwardly, she doesn't dwell on Solas but a look at her home would reveal he is still on her mind: she has a small wooden statue of a howling wolf outside her door, facing away, and in her garden, a sprawling tree. She has a small library on the subjects she had discussed with him and more. Her dreams of a wolf that always seemed to vanish used to bother her, but now they're just a fact of life, and every time she has the dream, she always says: "Dareth shiral, ma lath." Relationships She romanced Solas, as he was unlike any elf she had ever met and this piqued her curiosity about him. As a nonmage, she also knew nothing about the Fade except connecting to it in dreams and it's where magic, demons and spirits are from, so he was an opportunity to learn more about it. What began as curiosity and a thirst for knowledge became admiration, then respect. She first realized her interest was more than a passing one when she was told that Solas was the reason the mark hadn't killed her. Mithien had accepted Solas's offer to remove her vallaslin. She's best friends with: Varric, Iron Bull, Josephine, and Dorian. She's good friends with: Cassandra, Cullen, Leiliana, and Cole. She was close with Blackwall but distanced after the truth about him came out. Vivienne she butts heads with a lot over issues like the Circle and the Chantry but maintains a civil relationship. She made friends with Sera because she showed Mithien how to have fun through pranks, but is still stung by Sera's opinions about the state of the elves and the Dalish; she just doesn't show it. There's not many people she outright hates, she would have to have suffered a serious wrong to actually hate someone. Miscellaneous It took Mithien a while to adjust to not moving from place to place. In Haven she would go beyond the walls to hunt, gather or just wander, alarming just about everyone in town when they realized the Herald would be missing. In Skyhold this was a bit more difficult to accomplish, so she had to get creative: disguised herself as a typical scout, climbing down the ramparts at night, etc. She misses halla but loves the harts and horses (despite almost being kicked in half by a startled horse when Dennet was teaching her how to handle horses). Mithien thinks that Andraste was a mage among the Alamarri, but keeps this opinion to herself. She hates Tevinter for still practicing slavery. She holds a great respect for Mother Giselle, who never pushed Andrastianism on her even when she denied being Andraste's Herald. When Mithien had told her she kept the elven gods, Mother Giselle had simply asked, "And is there not room enough for one more?" Mother Giselle's story about the original Inquisition laying down their swords when order was restored also helped make her decision to disband the Inquisition (with the main reasons being it was too big, too powerful and it had been infiltrated by two separate groups without anyone knowing). She was sorely tempted by the knowledge the Well contained, but Cole had told her it offered her something she wouldn't want. So she let Morrigan take it instead. From Solas she learned more of the Elvhen language, though naturally not everything. In her travels in the Dales, she learned more about the old Dalish kingdom and how tensions between the Dales and Orlais erupted into the Second Exalted March--both sides had been at fault, Orlais for pushing their faith where it wasn't wanted and the Dales ignoring humanity's plight during the Second Blight. This, along with learning the truth about how Arlathan collapsed from infighting and what the vallaslin actually had been for, Mithien no longer feels Dalish anymore, as almost everything they had endeavored to preserve had been wrong or skewed. That said, she still loves her clan and while she won't return to them, she wants elves to forge their own path instead of clinging to a lost history. She had believed in the Dalish gods until the Temple of Mythal. 'Links' 'Reddit Headcanon Threads:' https://www.reddit.com/r/dragonage/comments/7f84jj/spoilers_alloctime_to_be_storytellers_the_dragon/ 'Reddit Writing prompt Threads:' 'Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr):' Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Inquisitor Category:Rogue Category:Assassin Category:Elf Category:Lavellan Category:Solas Romance Category:MissMedic68W